The Tales of Pain: at FNF fanfic
by Boybarian
Summary: If you have a soul and a mind you can live death without pain but if you have the mind without a soul you are just a machine and you must bear the agony with less emotion than you can think
1. Chapter 1

**THE TALES OF PAIN **

_CH.1_

_THE FIRST MEMORY_

The first thing I realized when I opened my eyes was I couldn't see straight. I was staring off at an angle. Then I realized my mind was on fire. The pain was unbearable! I could barely move - no, I couldn't move at all. I tried to scream, but all that left my mouth was a soft buzzing sound like a dead intercom.

"Whoa there, big boy," said a joking voice. "He's barely running and he's already trying to talk."

I looked down at the three men around me. They looked like mechanics... but why were they working on me? I looked down and saw a sight that should have surprised me: a pair of short metal legs and really long arms hung from my body. I was still in pain and could barely think I could barely see colors.

"There you go, bud. All done!" said the mechanic. "The motion and speech systems are gold. Try to speak now."

I once again tried screaming in agony but this time the words I spoken hurt me even worse.

"Hello lads, I be first mate Sharky and I be ready to set sail!" What did I just say and what was screaming in my head? All I could hear was crying and mumbling. There was to much pain to think clearly.

"Good, there he goes" said another man. "Is he ready for real work?" This man had a suit on and I guessed he owned Freddy's pizzeria... who's Freddy? Pizza?

My head spun.

"He's good to go, sir. There was a little overheating in the CPU, but we fixed that." The mechanic was lying... how did I know that? I tried to scream again, but this time all I said was...

"Yar, where be me captain? I be ready to set sail." Every word echoed in my head a thousand times over.

"Ha, your captain is still broken. We will fix him later," said the owner. He was lying... how do I do that? As I was carted away from that room, the pain subsided and I got a good look at my surroundings. There was a sign that said OUT OF ORDER ... and a purple curtain bound in chains. I got a good look at myself too. I was metal patterned in different greys. I had striped pants and a belt that wrapped around my shoulder. I had teeth, but they were oddly dull. I had a tail that sported two large fins, as well as a fin on my back. My arms were out of proportion and my legs were too short.

My eyes... they felt cold. I looked in a mirror and saw that they were beautifully detailed. They were plastic coated in glass, with blue irises. I smiled... I think, and my mouth lifted higher into my jaw, as my eyes half closed. It looked nice, sort of comical. But I still felt wrong. As if this wasn't how I should be. I had a migraine, it was wavering into that pain again.

I looked at the posters by the mirror and my heart... I didn't have one... my chest felt cold. The posters showed a bear, bunny and chicken animatronics. They looked... out of date. Like they had be made without the thought of detail. It was creepy. I looked at the area again and I saw how run down it was. It looked like it could have used a good cleaning, but no one was bothering to try. I saw the stage from here. The stage was empty, the other robots must have been behind the stage. The clock said it was early in the morning so I figured no one was here yet. It was 7:00 Sunday morning. And I felt out of place, like I should be doing something. I was a children's entertainer and there were no children here.

The day finally started around 9:00. The lights came on, and children enter the room. I had thought I would be happy they would be here but the second the lights came on the pain came back. My mind was burning but I couldn't hear anything but the kids laughing. I still couldn't move, or speak. The kids crowded around me and their voices echoed in my mind. The day went on the air was hotter than I thought due to it being summer. The children were no help at all. I should have been happy to make them laugh, but every hug or picture I took with them made me hurt even worse than I could even comprehend. At some points I blacked out and woke up in the middle of talking in my stupid echo of a voice. I knew it was only echoing to me but it still hurt.

"Ahoy ye landlubbers! Be ye wishing to join the crew?" Most of the kids asked where the captain was. I never knew the answer but the employees looked uncomfortable whenever they asked. The pain lasted all day, and I guess my eyes were more expressive then I thought because some of the kids noticed.

"Mommy, why is the shark sad?" I heard a few kids say that but I never could answer. The only thing I could do was wait for the day to end. I soon noticed that the pain was intensifying as I heard that horrible scream again. My head felt like a oven and the lack of air conditioning was no help. I saw those three other robots on stage. It hurt to listen to them sing those songs. The notes just stuck in my mind and echoed over and over again. They looked less cold during they day but their eyes were still expressionless. I wondered if I was the only one that was alive.

As the day ended the pain started to fade. The employees started walking me back to the area outside the cove. I realized that my mind could hear other sounds too. They weren't voices really but more like information. I guess it was because I was a robot... or something. I couldn't make any real sense of anything but it was slowly forming in my head. And then the pain just stopped.


	2. who am I?

_CH 2_

_WHO AM I_

The pain dimmed. The screams and crying were out of my head. All I could do was walk with the people. My thoughts were overrun with a new form of sound. My mind was burning with information: _FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA OWNED BY A FAZBER FOUNDED IN 1983. A MAGICAL PLACE FOR KIDS AND GROWNUPS ALIKE. MASCOTS ARE AN ANIMATRONIC SERIES OF CHARACTERS FREDDY, BONNIE, CHICA, __**REDACTED**_

"What?" I thought as I ran that through my mind again. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica..." I was at a loss at who "_**REDACTED**_" was, but I soon forgot as a child pulled open a shade and I saw sunlight. I felt the warm air hit my already scalding metal frame and my mind was on fire again. Next thing I knew I was falling over and three security guards were stopping my descent. I think I blacked out again. Overheating is fixed...yeah right! When I looked up, I was back outside the cove. I looked around for the clock. It was night and the clock read 11:56.

"How long was I overheated?" I said softly. I then realized I could talk but it was very difficult... I think? I couldn't think about it for long. All of a sudden the clock chimed 12:00... and my mind lit up with that horrific pain. All I could do was collapse in agony and listen to the crying reverberate in my skull. All I could see was the chained curtain and the data crashed into my thoughts. _PIRATES COVE A FUN SHOW FOR ALL YE SWASHBUCLERS._ My mind nearly exploded from that unwanted burst of information and all that left my mouth was the most horrifying scream of total agony I would ever hear. I tried to say "MAKE IT STOP!" but all that came out was blood curdling sobs. Every sound I made hurt worse and worst all I could see, hear, and think was pain, and it wouldn't go away no matter what.

I lay there on the checkered blue and purple floors outside pirates cove screaming for an hour. But there were new voices in my head, they were getting louder. The emotions weren't of pain, but of concern. No matter the intention the thoughts inflicted more suffering. I looked up and saw three metal figures approaching: a bear, a bunny and a chicken. They looked eerie in the darkness. As they got closer I heard their thoughts clearly...

"Is he okay?" thought a girl's voice. The voice was soft and I heard genuine concern in it.

"What's wrong with him?" thought another. The voice was somewhat southern, I think. It reminded me of pie. I never even seen pie.

"Music to my ears," thought a deep voice. My mind took awhile to process that one. It was cold and had almost no emotion. And with every thought I heard the pain got worse. I was barely able to cry out at all anymore.

"GET BACK! You're making it worse! Please stay back!" I screamed. It was all I could say at the time and I guess it must have been confusing. The three stopped advancing and the bear spoke out in that deep gentleman's voice,

"Are you okay there?"


	3. fix what?

_CH 3_

_FIX WHAT?_

Those words sent a chill down my already cold framework. He enjoyed my screaming and then asked if I was okay? It sounded mad to me. I couldn't think about it for too long because I soon realized the pain had vanished. I was left with the thoughts of these three... people?

"Is he okay?" thought Bonnie. I wanted to answer but it would have been more insane than my existence.

"There," thought Chica. "He's shut up." It was rude but I couldn't really blame her for hating the noise.

"Tomorrow the games begin," thought Freddy. Why was everything the bear thought a demented idea.

Was every thought in the bears head sinister? I stood up shaking the newly settled dust from my joints. I couldn't help but ask them... or really I was just asking Freddy...

"What game?" I may have tensed up when I said it.

Freddy seemed surprised by my question. But I still wanted an answer.

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" He inquired innocently. But I heard the truth.

"The game where I show them the power of creation," Freddy sung in his mind.

I shivered. I knew his idea of creation and mine were from other ends of the universe. But at least I could focus on something for once. I looked to my new... roommates? Bonnie was taller than me and Chica, but shorter than Freddy.

Chica was taller than me, and Freddy was huge. I was a broken midget compared to them. But the one thing I noticed for sure was they were all stained and worn down. It was like the whole pizzeria hadn't been fixed in years.

"I-I-I'm Sharky." I said without much enthusiasm. In the instant I said that I realized what was still bothering me. Their eyes. They were cold even when they looked to me now. I had seen mine. They were baby blue and had such detail. But theirs had flat metallic colors with lifeless gazes.

"Hello Sharky, my name is Freddy. Would you like to be my friend?" I knew the bear couldn't have cared less if I was his friend but I nodded slowly. I hoped he wouldn't hurt me. He looked like he could flatten me in an instant.

"what game were we talking about again?" inquired Bonnie. She was honestly had no clue. I stared at Bonnie. The lights that kept her eyes lit looked ready to pop at any moment. They all needed repairs.

"No game." said Freddy calmly. "Just us fixing those broken exoskeletons." I stared in horror as I scanned my mind for information: **NO ANIMATRONIC CAN BE ACTIVE WITHOUT A COSTUME**... As far as the record stated, there was only one extra endo, and that was modified to make me. Freddy was not what he pretended to be.

"To me it's a game," thought Freddy. "And I always win.


	4. the night that followed

_CH 4_

_THE NIGHT THAT FOLLOWED_

In the nights that followed I had to deal with about an hour of pain from the day's heat. After that I was as fine as I could really be. Freddy was quiet most of the time, but only on the outside. Every thought made me wish I could throw up. I wanted to tell Bonnie and Chica, but they would think I was crazy and Freddy was a giant compared to me. After about a week the night guard started working. It was the first person I saw after dark. I wanted to say hi, but all I probably would have said was, Ahoy! I first noticed it an hour into the night, when I was able to move. I realized the camera was watching me. I felt bad, I probably scared him to death with my screaming. The others had been acting weird ever sense midnight came that night but I never truly understood them.

"What now, lad?" I was startled to hear a voice behind me. I almost jumped out of my frame. There peeking out of the curtain, was another animatronic. But I quickly realized that his voice was familiar. I had thought the voice was mine at first but this... fox had the same voice as me. The same as the crying in my mind.

"Well lad, how be ye?" His voice was sad and hollow as if he had no wish to speak. I listened for anything to make me feel... better in his mind. I heard no such thoughts.

"Not my fault," his thoughts sobbed. "It wasn't my fault!" The emotion I heard was the same as the pain I always felt. I wanted to help but I knew the chance was long sense over.

"Its not true," the fox broke the silence. I wasn't expecting him to say anything.

"What isn't true?" I inquired, hoping for an honest answer.

"They don't fix the endoskeletons" he said. "When you look into that office, what do you see?"

"An ordinary human, that's all. Why is that important?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Ye be the lucky one" he thought. I was far from lucky. The emotions he felt made me want to breakdown sobbing again. But the worst was yet to come.

"In our eyes he be a endoskeleton. We have killed so many without knowing," he said with looks of guilt. I was horrified. The protocol said no skeletons allowed outside a costume. The suits are like cheese graters. No one could live after being stuff into one. And I quickly realized the worst of all... Freddy knew. I remembered what he thought.

"A game where I always win." I could feel it. I was feeling a new type of burning in my chest. Before I could do anything I heard a loud scream. They had caught the guard.

"Why do Bonnie and Chica have to kill them." I sobbed silently. "They are innocent!" A cold tear fell from my eye. How I even had tears I didn't care. All I wanted was to dismantle that evil bear.

"They can't stop themselves," stated the fox. "They be cursed to blindly kill." All I could do was sit there and listen to the sound of the poor man die. When a new guard was hired it happened the next week. And the next month and the next. For four months I listened to death fill the halls with its cries. And sobbed with a deeper pain than ever.


	5. enough

_CH 5_

_ENOUGH_

For almost a year I was forced to terrify each new guard with my pain, then listen to them die. I felt it was a pain worse than death. I felt useless. During the day it was not any better. The pain would go into full effect, and I couldn't speak without sounding dumb. I hated every moment of my existence. I pitied myself when I should have cared for the children's entertainment. It was what I was made to do. Freddy's mind blasting in my ears was no help. All I got from him were thoughts of how much he enjoyed killing the guards.

Then one night I realized that I was going to snap if I did nothing any longer. I had to put a stop to this even if it killed me. The night guard then was the one that broke my heart to see walk through those doors. It was a young girl barely 15 or 16. She was going to die, and I was doing nothing. I had had it after night two. I finished my pain and quickly rushed to the office at high speeds in time to knock Bonnie into a wall. It made me feel worse to do it, but I had to. The guard screamed loudly when she saw me. My screams of pain must have made all of them deathly afraid of me. I was in the office, Chica and Bonnie were at both of the doors.

"We need to fix the skeleton," demanded Bonnie. I flinched. She sounded mad, I was not used to anyone being mad at me.

"Let us!" screeched Chica. I gave them both the most angry talk I could muster. Despite my fear.

"There is no skeleton in this room!" I yelled. "You have a faulty repair program!" Bonnie and Chica looked confused. I started shaking.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Chica. I winced at the tone of her voice. I was going to be sick. Even if I was just a machine.

"This is a human being." I said it trying to be calm. "The skeletons don't bleed or die in the suits." I hoped that would make them understand. But I as I saw the figure enter the door I realized all my protest had been in vain.

"Don't spoil our fun," said that deep monotone voice. I glared at Freddy and my chest began to burn. He had no regret for anything he had done. And all the other had thought was the skeletons just broke down. I new the truth and so did Freddy. He was a monster and I was useless to stop him.

"It's our job to bring the joy of creation to these poor, broken skeletons," he mused darkly. I hated him. His mind left stains in my memories. All his thoughts did. I saw everyone they had ever killed. All the days the played with children meant nothing to him. I saw Freddy watch in delight every time there was a death. I wouldn't let it happen again.

"Now be a good friend, and let us have the skeleton," he demanded. I stared him right in his painted blue eyes. He was no one's friend especially not mine.

"No." And with that I knew I was going to die. I was so small and he was the largest of them all.

"Oh well," said Freddy. "So much for diplomacy." And with that he lunged his hands forward to kill me. I knew he would a second before he did it. And I raised my hands to block. And I waited for death.


	6. I feel sick

_CH 6_

_I FEEL SICK_

I had closed my eyes, waiting to be crushed by the behemoth of a bear. But everything had stopped. I heard two gasps of amazement, and opened my eyes. My hands had stopped Freddy . And he was straining to push harder. Strangely I felt nothing. I was the smallest one here. How was he too weak to kill me? It hid me like a wave of pain. I was the newest model and Freddy was the oldest. He may have been big but I was built to stay together. I was more surprised than he was.

"Let me get you!" he growled in his head. He was about to try to kick me. I blocked with ease. His mind was screaming all forms of murder. And I was strangely calm. It was worrying. Why did I fell... cold?

What happened next haunts me until today. I saw myself in the window just before it happened. The lights in my eyes went out, leaving a black void... and two blood red lights deep within them peered out. My hands had been made to look like the fins of a shark and were sharp to the touch. I slashed outward without thinking... and Freddy doubled over feeling pain and clutching the gaping tear in his chest. I felt... cold, and unaffected for the longest time. I just stared at my reflection, and those dead, evil eyes stared back at me. I ran from there as Bonnie and Chica were panicking. The guard had fainted behind the desk. And I ran into the kitchen and hid in the corner sobbing. What have I done? No one deserved to die.

The cook found me the next morning busted and covered in rips. Bonnie and Chica had attacked me all night. But I didn't blame them. Freddy was fine. He had fixed himself before 6:00. I still felt... sick. Like I would fall apart at any moment. I just hated my life then. I didn't interact with the children that day. I didn't care. Who knows what would have happened. They had to fix my damages. I didn't want them to. I wasn't like the others. My eyes had a spark to them. But I was cold. My skin was a grey metal. I had no fur - just hands that could tear a bear in half. After that night I would lock myself in the kitchen to scream. The others hadn't really moved in weeks. They were too scared of me. I couldn't blame them... I was a monster. I was built with all their minds' data. I knew everything they knew, everything they thought. I was always too weak to process the pain. I deserved it.

All I wanted was to break down and never wake up. I was now an outcast even to Foxy. How did this happen to me? I looked to my hands. The grey metal was darker and covered in scratches. My striped pants were torn up. The most disturbing thing was my eyes. They were blackened, and the red eyes of my exoskeleton peered through them. The hole in my chest was open to reveal my strange metal rib cage. My feet were dented and bent in a few places. I looked at the calender. It had been quiet for months. The guard was earning his pay. But tonight was different. Chica had forgotten me and entered the kitchen in the hopes to fix the guard. I hid in the corner out of sight, but my jaw creaked open and my voice box disobeyed me. It sounded... demonic.

"Ahoy lads and lasses! B-be ye _ready to d-die_ be ye ready for adventure!" I didn't want to say it. It wasn't even my voice anymore. Chica froze and turned to look at me, eyes wide. For some reason I was in more pain, but... I had no empathy for her. I was emotionless. Like a switch had been shut off. I slashed out despite my wishes not to. Chica slumped over and went dark. I had severed her head. I just stood there. I wanted to leave, to get help maybe. No matter how much I was fixed, I was worse by morning.


	7. why can't I stop

_CH 7_

_WHY CAN'T I STOP_

The morning came with no joy, or any noise at all. To me it was just time. The lady that runs the cafeteria nearly had a heart attack when she saw me. I was placed in a storage crate and locked up in chains. I deserved it more than they knew. They had decided to repair Chica as fast as possible. I'm glad she wasn't permanently dead. All I could think of was the last thing I heard Chica think...

"Please don't hurt me." Those words ran through my head over and over. I thought I may feel something... regret?...sorrow? I just felt... nothing. When night fell I ripped myself out of the crate. I didn't want to. All I wanted was to rot in that box. I was still broken but I didn't care. My tail looked like a smashed turbine. I had no wish to be fixed. I was in Pirates Cove. Foxy was on the other side as far away as possible. He was scared and I was there wishing I could feel anything that would make me stop. I didn't feel anything but pain. The pain was never ending but I didn't care. It wasn't enough. My voice disobeyed me again. I wanted to say RUN! But all I was allowed to say was:

"Ahoy captain, are we ready to _you wont escape_ ready to set sail." My voice sent shivers into both of us. Why did I sound like that. It wasn't... normal, even for being me. I wasn't paying attention and I realized I was charging at Foxy. I tried to close my eyes but my body refused to obey. I watched in horror as I was forced to rip Foxy to shreds. I left the cove dragging Foxy's severed head behind me. I could hear a voice in the back of my head. It was the demonic voice that left my mouth.

"It's me."

And for the first time in months a tear fell from my eye. I was walking towards backstage. My body was going to kill the rest of them and all I could do was watch. No matter what Freddy has done, no one deserved this. I didn't even have a soul. I wasn't like them. The only reason I lived was because of their intelligence. I would have just been a machine if it weren't for them, and they were going to die for it. It wasn't fair.

As I entered the dark room they all turned and stared at me. Chica's mind was racing with all forms of fear. Bonnie was terrified. But Freddy... something was off with his mind. He wasn't thinking as I thought he would. All I could think as I approached them was.

"Forgive me." That sound reverberated in my mind, and the minds of the others. I stopped moving all together. I was silent. My eyes felt... cold again. It was the cold I felt whenever the pain went away. I let loose one final chilling tear before collapsing.

It was dark, darker than anywhere I had ever been. Thats all I saw darkness. If this was death... I deserved nothing better.

When I woke up I had no arms or legs and most of my frame was being replaced. I was on a table being repaired. I looked over at pirates cove. Foxy was good as new. Finally that out of order sign was gone. I looked to the stage. Freddy and the rest of them were okay. I felt... different. All the information I could see... all the sounds. Gone... the pain was gone. But it was less than joyful...

"Did you fix his AI?" The owner was talking to the technician. I didn't feel any different when I thought except for the silence that had entered my mind.

"Yes, I left in the memory chip, but I removed the data we collected from the five other animatronics." What? Five animatronics? There were only four!


	8. some glitch

**_no sence i do read (and recommend) reviews i do want to say that this is my first story and the secind story in this seris will be better. and very very strange_**

_CH 8_

_SOME GLITCH_

My mind was a buzz with questions: What was he talking about? What was the fifth original one of us? Why did he use all that information at once when he made me?

"Wait why did you use all five?" asked the owner. "Are you insane?" he sounded mad but I could only guess now.

"I thought if I only used the data chip it would be okay." said th tech guy. I was worried by all this. I wanted to know.

"Thomas, the data chip and AI CPU both record info!" said the owner. "You literally uploaded the worlds largest glitch into my new character." Even without sensing his emotions I could tell he was furious.

"I thought it was just a prank or a myth," said Thomas. "All that stuff couldn't have happened." That was what happened to me? A glitch passed on from an old... I remembered a line from my memory.

"It's me! Time for a magic trick! I'll keep my performance as gold as me!" It sounded like Freddy, but wasn't the normal monotone. It sounded off, like a broken record. I felt like I knew the voice, as if it were my own.

"We tried fixing him at first but there was nothing wrong we could see." said the owner. "After awhile we just removed the skeleton and left the suit to rot in the basement."

"Exactly where is it?" asked Thomas. He sounded... worried.

"I think we left him just under the security office." replied the owner. I closed my eyes. A tear fell as I remembered where my problem started. Saving the guard in the security office. And the extra skeleton used to make me was his. I must have been so easy for him to influence.

After a few days I was removed from the table. I didn't really want to be fixed but I needed answers. Even if I was hated I still needed to know who the magician was. As I walked backstage they looked at my with such... contempt I wanted to curl up into a ball and rust.

"What do you want?" Freddy asked furiously. I could see he was still scared. But that lack of cold I always saw in his eyes... it was gone.

"I want answers." It was a dumb way to ask but it was all I could think of. "Who was the fifth one before me." As soon as I said it it all went silent. After about five minutes Freddy said.

"He was my duplicate," he said. "He was me but was golden. He used to run a show all by himself" I let that sink in. Golden Freddy. It buzzed in my mind over and over waking up my memories for one more time. _A MAGITION CHARATER THAT WAS PERMENTLY BROKEN FROM HIS AI BEING TO UNPREDICTABLE. PRONE TO PHRASE DISTORTION. AND VIOLENT IDEAS._


	9. into the basement

_CH 9_

_INTO THE BASEMENT_

It didn't take long to explain it all to the others. The owner was always cheap. Like the limited power in the office and the lack of repairs. He thought he could save some money if he just loaded all the old data into me. It cost him a lot to fix us every time I broke them and it caused me much pain.

"Well for once the owner being cheap bit him in the butt," Chica said coldly. Looking at Chica hurt me dearly. I had gotten all my emotions from them and in return I almost killed them. I had no way to stop and I had almost killed her and Foxy.

"Yar I'm a pirate and not even I be that cheap," replied Foxy sadly. From the look they gave me they could tell I was saddened by all of this.

"I'm going to the basement." I said. I needed to see... whatever was left. Even if it hurt me.

"Not without us" Freddy was the last person I expected to say that. I couldn't tell if he was lying but... I agreed despite myself.

The basement was dark, but we all could see so clearly. We walked around in th dark damp space for a few minutes before I found it. A worn out Freddy suit with faded gold paint and mold. The eyes were... like I had. Empty with no life in them, just a void. The suit was empty, it looked so... dead like someone just flipped a switch. I looked into my memories from him. He wasn't broken or glitched. He was like the others. A soul trying to survive. But he had a darkness in him and was just to violent and he paid the price for it. I would have been just an empty shell if the owner wasn't so cheap. They had the real souls. And I was given a part of them, I was an imitation, a lifeless machine. The good. I looked to Chica, Bonnie, an Foxy who stared at the suit with a look of worry. The bad. I looked to Freddy and who seemed different somehow. And the worst. I looked into the suit and it stared back at me with those dead eyes. As we all stared in shock Golden Freddy stood up with and said in that cold demonic voice.

"It's me." and he lunged to kill me.


	10. there is no end to us

_CH 10_

_THERE IS NO END TO US_

I didn't even think for a second that I could overpower him. His arm forced me to the ground and I was crushed under the force. The others jumped on top of Golden Freddy and my eyes flashed with violent images. I saw children, horribly mutilated stuffed in suits. I shook them away and struck at him like he made me strike at Freddy. A long gash was torn and he almost split in two. He fell over under the weight of the four others and I attacked him like he made me attack Chica and Foxy. Golden Freddy was torn asunder. He let loose the horrible sound. I couldn't tell if it was laughter or crying. But we were all sent flying backwards. The horribly damage suit walked up to me and prepared for the final attack. I said...

"Ahoy ye bilge rat time to walk the plank." it was the worst Phrase I could find but it worked. He was distracted enough for me to grab a metal bar. I swung and the suit's head came clean off and he slumped over. A black smoke dissipated from what was left. We all just stared. That night we burned the suit in the back. And I left the head on the owner's desk with a note that simply read:

"Next time burn the rest." It was met with little fuss in the morning. The strangest thing was, the owner went into to pirates cove and said to me:

"Okay." It was so calm and casual. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so the ending may be a bit extremely short but hey that's what happens when i get writers block at 5 am when i wrote this. feel free to hate the parts you hate and tell me what you like because the story may be completed but the next one is on it's way.<strong>


End file.
